


The Comfortable Chair

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Hermione finds a very comfortable chair in the Gryffindor common room. Perhaps a little too comforable.





	The Comfortable Chair

 

Hermione Granger entered the Gryffindor common room with an angry expression on her face. She was quite a bit in a bad mood since she was arguing with both her friends. Ron because he had started sucking face with Lavender ‘town bike’ Brown, and Harry because he was using a Potions book with extra instructions, and beating her in class with it. Upset with them both, she had written a letter to her parents asking for advice, but the response letter she had just received back this Saturday was anything but supportive:

 

_Hermione,_

_it sounds like you are jealous of your friends — both of them. Ron because he has found a girlfriend, and Harry because he is managing to keep up with you in class at last. But isn’t that exactly what you were hoping for? I remember all too well how you were complaining about both boys this summer, and were hoping Ron would grow up and that Harry would start taking his grades more seriously. Besides, Harry lost his godfather only a few months ago. Shouldn’t you be there for him now?_  
  
Love,

_mum and dad._

 

‘Why don’t they understand how annoying it all is?’ Hermione had wondered, then, ‘Even they are on Harry’s side!’ Angry, she had decided to go get her books and study some in the Library. Not watching particularly where she was walking, since she knew the common room by heart, she made her way to the stairs to the girls’ dorm… only to bump into a comfortable looking lounge chair.

“A new chair? Since when is this here, Katie?” she asked Katie Bell, who was sitting with her friend Leanne on a sofa nearby.  
“Huh, didn’t even notice it when I came back up,” Katie said. “Looks comfortable.”  
Hermione looked it over. It certainly did… “Katie? I’m getting my homework from upstairs, can you reserve this for me until I get back down? After today I can use a little relaxation.”  
“Sure thing,” Katie agreed, then turned back to talk with her friend.

Hermione went upstairs and got her school bag, containing her study books, notebooks, and a fresh quill. When she got downstairs she saw the chair was still unoccupied so she happily sat down in it. The chair seemed made for her, supporting her entire back, bum, and parts of her legs under her skirt. It was by far the most comfortable chair she had ever sat in and she luxuriated in the feeling for a few moments, until she sat up more straight and picked up her bag. Homework and time waited for no-one, after all.

After going over her Potions essay — she would beat Harry’s grade this time! — Hermione let out a relieved sigh. It was nice, just sitting down every now and then, all the stress from school and stupid boys far away. She slowly started to drift off in a cat nap.

 

She dreamt she was back at the Yule Ball from two years ago, only this time she wasn’t dancing with Viktor Krum. Instead, the man who held her in his arms as he twirled her around on the dance floor looked more familiar, with black, wild hair, a shorter stature, and green eyes that were only barely hidden by thick-rimmed glasses…  
“Harry?” Hermione asked, her cheeks flushing as he hugged her to him. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Parvati?”  
“No. Tonight, I’m all yours,” dream Harry answered, shooting her a smile. She felt his arms move lower on her back, much lower, until he was actually groping her bum…  
“Oh, Harry,” Hermione breathed out. “Kiss me?”  
He leant in to capture her lips with his, and as their faces mashed together she felt his hard right leg slip between hers, pressing against her hot core. It felt good, amazing even, and she wiggled her bum to increase the pressure as he held her. Any moment now he would move to take off her dress and—

 

“You look comfortable,” a voice roused her from her slumber.

Hermione’s eyes shut open and she saw Ron standing in front of her.  
“Good dream, I take it? You’re redder than Gin-gin’s hair,” he teased.  
“Yes. No! I mean… what do you want, Ronald?” Hermione stammered. It _had_ been a good dream, she really felt as if she was being embraced… and she could still feel the pressure from his hard leg, somehow. ‘ _A loose spring_ ,’ she realized, wriggling her bum a little to try to move away from it.  
“Hello? I asked you something,” Ron snapped at her.

“What?”

“I said, have you seen Harry somewhere? He promised to play chess with me, but I haven’t seen him all day,” Ron repeated.  
“I haven’t seen him since breakfast, and he left the table before I did. Now, can you leave me alone? I was studying,” Hermione said.  
“Studying. Sure. Looked more like sleeping to me, but whatever… later, ‘Mione,” Ron said, walking off.  
“Don’t call me ‘Mione!” she called after him, then she threw her arms up in frustration, leaning back against the chair. The hard spring beneath her bum was still bugging her, too, so she wriggled some more to get comfortable again. Finally, it seemed to disappear in the fabric again.

Her stomach rumbled, and she realized it was lunch time already. With a little sigh of regret she stood up, adjusting her skirt when she realized it had shifted up while she was resting. As she stretched her legs, she realized she was a bit damp down there.  
‘ _Good dream indeed… maybe I should talk to Harry again. It makes no sense for us to fight like this,_ ’ she said to herself, blushing again. Not sparing the chair another look she went to the stairs to change her clothes, before going for lunch.

 

As soon as she left the now empty common room, the chair started to tremble, then suddenly changed into a very much flushed sixteen-year-old wizard.  
“Merlin… that was hot,” Harry said, looking up the stairs where Hermione had just disappeared. His legs were clammy, and he knew very well why that was.  
“I need a cold shower, badly,” he told himself, reluctantly going up the boys’ stairs instead. As he stripped down he resolved to thank Professor Slughorn for teaching him this particular self-transfiguration.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching the HPB film one day. Slughorn's disguise opens up possibilities...


End file.
